User talk:ImGonnaBeThatGuy
/Archive 1/ Sign your damn messages with ~~~~ Please Read This Before You Leave A Message Let me make one thing absolutely clear: I will match your attitude. If you come in acting like an asshole, I'm going to be an asshole right back. It's okay to be angry and I don't expect dick sucking, but the moment you act like a whiny baby is the minute I stop giving a shit about being polite. The moment you start acting entitled and saying how everyone in the world loves your writing except for me that's when I feel the need to take you down a peg. I'm more than willing to help anybody and to give answers, but know that that help and those answer may be harsh. Pussyfooting and coddling won't help you improve. I would want the same for myself. __TOC__ Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday Guy! For your birthday, you get a birthday worm telling you to have a "wormderful" birthday! Happy Birthday Guy, hope you get a lot of cake, and some nice birthday presents, and whatnot. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 05:06, January 12, 2014 (UTC) You really are that guy... *middle finger* fuck you asshole. I hope you die in a fucking fire. I spent half the day on that creepypasta... I fucking hate you! Thanks for nothing! I hope you're happy! I tried! I read the standards! I did the best I could! I was carrying a candle of hope! And what do you do?! Blow it out! OF COURSE! YOU ARE AN ASS! DIE IN A VOLCANO!!! JUST DIE! Kelii40 (talk) 00:08, January 13, 2014 (UTC)Kelii40 P.S. I will never come here again. Hello there! I've been reading creepypastas for ages now, and I decided to write one not so long ago. Anyways, while I was trying to publish it, i had a major problem with the formatting. I've tried editing, and failed. What can I do to fix it? --Its erika (talk) 06:01, January 13, 2014 (UTC)its_erika Wow *message blew my mind* Wow. That just bottled my mind. Would you have any suggestions? Maybe a link to the cliche list please? P.S. Not being sarcastic, and jk on the last message. Does my creepypasta belong in the shitpasta wiki or does it just belong nowhere? :P Kelii40 (talk) 22:58, January 13, 2014 (UTC) So I am new to this editing... I want to know how to find my Pasta so I can add to it and edit as well. It is called "Where You Do Not See". It is a stupid question that if I dug deeper I could probably find... but yeah. Deletion Appeal/Copy of Story Needed Hello there, I wanted a copy of my deleted story titled "Where Your Eyes Do Not See" for my deletion appeal. If you could please send it to me so I can submit my appeal that would be great! Rocketa Bomb (talk) 16:02, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Seriously go fucking drink a bottle of bleach you fucking ass rammer. You seriously are so pedantic and self righteous no wonder you are a mod on this site. You are a fucking asshole and I really don't think you should be talkling down to people on the level which you do. Those who can't create destroy all others and you sir are really not one to be talking. You are a fucking ass fuck and I hope someone punches you in the face. n the real world no one would put up with this bullshit and I hope pretending you have a big dick on the internet makes you feel better about how sorry your real life must be. Jesus christ you are an insufferable loser. Fucking die in a hole you ass fuck CrimsonRegret (talk) 18:33, January 14, 2014 (UTC)CrimsonRegret My Story I've gotten some good reviews on my story, but I was hoping you could review it as well and make some suggestions for me. I have 4 pages worth of notations on how I ought to go about improving it, wanted some extra eyes on here too. Noothgrush (talk) 23:44, January 14, 2014 (UTC) OK so um... what would you reccomend for a beginner like me? Kelii40 (talk) 01:22, January 15, 2014 (UTC) You will "match" attitude but see you wonder why people come here thinking you are an asshole and talking to you this way. The reason people have a problem with you is because you are a MASSIVE problem. You talk down to people, you are severely biased, you are a fucking insufferable moron with your pedantic commentary. That's why people come here and HATE you because YOU GO AND HATE ON THEM FIRST! You publicly bash them and then wonder why people come here and call you an asshole. The truth is YOU ARE ONE. You aren't "nice" you don't have a good attitude yourself. You are a worthless ass fuck human parasite on a website where you don't even get paid. Give you one tiny ounce of power and you think you rule the world. Just kill yourself now because ugh I can't see how you actually have a fulfiling life with the way you talk to people. Ummm, the Sonic.exe is not below this site's standards of quality. It is a good and popular creepypasta with enough fans to warrant it staying on this site undeleted. And you have no good reason to defend its deletion. "It spawned a lot of bad imitators" is not a good reason for it to be deleted because that is not the story's fault P.S. I am also trying to think of a better creepypasta. Kelii40 (talk) 23:42, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey dude, so this afternoon (for me) you deleted my page One last Fight because I didn't finish it. Because I don't think things through, I don't have a copy of what I wrote. Would you mind messaging that content to me on my wall, so I can finish it later? Thank you! --MERICA (talk) 05:18, January 16, 2014 (UTC) will3947 I hope it's okay if I comment here in response to you instead of on the In Between Static page, I read those Shintaro stories you sent/suggested. I don't know if I'm going to fall in love with his work like I did Junji Ito - admittedly he did come close to pushing some of my buttons, but not to the point of triggering an awful response in me. But I did like them and I'm glad you suggested them; I really liked the concept in Multiplication and that one kind of stuck out to me. I'll definitely keep an eye out for further Pastas from you, and are there any others outside of the two I know of that are on this wiki? Hidinginether (talk) 20:45, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Dear ImGonnaBeThatGuy, I would appreciate it if you didn't delete everyones creepypasta since "Scarecrow that Stalks" got deleted. It took me 53 minutes to type it and I just wanted people to read it. No offence but you act like the biggest dick. From NinjaPasta Critique Request I'll check those pastas out later! Thanks for sharing! ^_^ By the way, would you be willing to read and critique a pasta I wrote? To be frank I myself don't think it's very good, I think it came out kind of sloppy but I'm trying to figure out what I did wrong and what I actually did do right and I haven't received much substantial criticism for it yet and I was hoping maybe you could give me that with some small nuggets of advice thrown into what I did wrong and what, if anything, I did right. I want to write another pasta and I do have the idea and even an outline for my next one firmly in place, and I want it to be enough of an improvement that even if it still shows big flaws I don't look back on it and feel I failed to convey my ideas and I do feel that way about my first pasta which kind of sucks because its idea actually stems from something somewhat personal, but maybe I rushed it or something. Doesn't help that save for essays and other types of school or work reports, I have not written anything since I was 7 and that was 25 years ago. I don't know why since I have literally made it a point to consume multiple books a month since I was even younger than that but I guess it wasn't until recently I decided I wanted to try my hand at writing. Anywho, here it is. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/3:00 The input will be appreciated! ^_^ Hidinginether (talk) 11:30, January 21, 2014 (UTC) i hate u U IDIOT! U DELETED MY BEST WORK ON THIS CRAP SITE! AND IT HAD LIKE 10 PARAGRAPHS! AND U DELETED ALL OF IT! WITHOUT A FUCKING REASON U SON OF A BITCH! I HATE U THE MOST IN MY LIFE!The Sliter Creater (talk) 03:19, January 23, 2014 (UTC)The Sliter Creater (hates u most in the whole world) : You seem upset. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:44, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Hi I am Mr. J. Thank you for the input! I'll take into consideration what you said, along with some of the other bits of advice I'm reading. Hidinginether (talk) 15:38, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for telling me what was wrong with my pasta. I honestly don't understand how to format correctly with the new rules about that so I'm sorry about that part. I'm planning to rewrite the story, better this time. I hope the new rehashing will be up to par with standards. if you were wondering, I tried to imitate the writing style in "Flowers for Algernon" and I was surprised that you made the connection. I'll tone down his challenges to make it a bit more believable that he would be a SEAL. That last post was mine, sorry I didn't sign it. SmileDog27 (talk) 00:37, January 24, 2014 (UTC) hey my pasta was just something my friend wrote cause she got mad at me and yah Kitten33 (talk) 18:46, January 24, 2014 (UTC) kitten33 Put it back! You should put back the page! The one that is The Devil Inside of Me, because I made it. But if you undelete it, I will change the story a little, but tell me please, why you deleted it. Because I will fix that problem. Luisantonio.barrera.9277 06:22, January 25, 2014 (UTC)User:Luisantonio.barrera.9277 Polite Anger Dear Guy, Now, I'm not going to scream at you for your self-righteously indignant actions against my personal work like a small child would. Nor am I here to start a riot to protest your so-called 'ideals and/or morals'. I am here, however, to ask you for some basic decency and civilty that you have thus far declined to show to anyone. I do understand that you feel that some of my writings (In your opinion) are not ready for print, but I feel that being a working member on this site for over two years means that I deserve a modicum of respect. What I am referring to is the intentional singling out of my works for removal without notification. That is tantamount to bullying and, at the least, discrimination based on nothing other than your obviously stunted education. Not only have all three of my recent pieces been read by MrCreepyPasta, TheCreepyDark, and various other narrators but I've started to grow a fairly sizeable following on other sites such as Devianart and YouTube for my work. I'm not asking for special treatment or allocations - just a simple warning or maybe a message before you destroy all of the pastas that I've ever written and taking me off the US page would have been greatly aprieciated. This blind removal won't make me a better writer. I can only learn with critical, thoughtful input to grow as a writer, not childish acts such as these. With Greatly Restrained Fits of Rage, MissRosalinaLuma You've Met with a Terrible Fate Haven't You? 19:44, January 25, 2014 (UTC) : "What I am referring to is the intentional singling out of my works for removal without notification." ...You seriously think he was singling out your works in particular. Okay then. Admins reserve the right to delete any content they see unfit for the wiki without warning. If you read our site rules disclaimer you would know that. I checked out the pasta you seem to be referring to and I can vouch that it didn't meet the standards; its deletion was not based on any sort of bias. You clearly don't take rejection well. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:47, January 25, 2014 (UTC) : EDIT: Actually, I can see now that several of your pastas you didn't meet the standards. And not all of them were deleted by Guy. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:59, January 25, 2014 (UTC) why did you block Janetthekiller? AnnatheMurderess (talk) 01:18, January 26, 2014 (UTC) AnnatheMurderess So I write a Jeff spinoff and you delete it. Yet, you have "jeff learns the meaning of christmas" in your stories? wow. oh no boo hoo he's writing with inspiration of a popular character so i should delete it like a fucking fangirl. with that kind of attitude, i dont know how you got this far in life, and with that in mind, drop yourself from adminship you retard. i thought this site was a nice place where you can write pasta for the people of the wikia to see rather than what anyone with power on the site want to see. The-chaos-walking (talk) 23:55, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: Jane the Killer spinoffs I actually just saw that dA post. I had forgotten those Jane the Killer stories even existed. I deleted the first one already, I'll take care of the audio play one right now (after moving it to spinpasta). LOLSKELETONS (talk) 08:03, January 27, 2014 (UTC) : And done. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 08:08, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks G. Dearest ImGonnaBeThatGuy, I'm just sending you this message to say THANK YOU for deleting A Really Hidden Powerpuff Tape. It was probably the worst creepypasta I've ever read, and I'm glad no one will be scarred by it now. TheLeadPool (talk) 17:09, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Uhh what do you mean my story was poorly written Have you seen it???? Ok I have every right to be laughed at the only reason that happend was that I was going to edit it and I did but when I clicked save change's it didn't save you know why?? Because it was already deleted admins should be kind and send the people who suddenly have mistake's a notification I agree that I made loads of mistakes and you can say all those bad words you said to me again but I was gonna edit it because when i read it one more time it didn't make sense at all but LOLSKELETON already deleted it so I am sorry for disrespecting you Ok But just one question what am I gonna write a creepypasta about give me ideas because I do not want to mess up because I haven't had much experince in writing scary stories at all I just read them Amer the sorrow killer (talk) 05:36, January 28, 2014 (UTC) It is true I am young in fact I'm only 10 years old and the only reason I just copy the horror stories and make it on my own is because I am to shy if I fail on doing my own creepypasta for example if I was to write a creepypasta about a video game I would just make it blood and gory thta is why I was asking for your help and about the The new killer story that was a complete fail I know I was so dumb to not put in that mcuh grammer and punctuation and full stops and seriously who would go to school after their whole family has been assasinated by a murderer who enjoys the sight of blood? Oh man i need to think about my creepypastas thank you for your endurance Sir? May I ask why my story was deleted for "plagiarism"? I don't quite understand why, being I've only read Ticci Toby, Glitchy Red, Strangled Red, and Lost Silver. Please let me know what I've done wrong and if anything, if there's a possible way for me to fix it. Thanks! -Darkness Darkness1442 (talk) 04:09, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Oh...I recieved a letter about plagiarism and I was like "What?" And about the blog stuff, I have no idea how to write any weird stories (like The Mask, the story that was deleted) any other way. Do you mind telling me how to write it on something other than the blog?Darkness1442 (talk) 04:40, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I'm sorry I put my Creepypasta on your comment post. I didn't know. And the blog post was my FIRST CREEPYPASTA. It took a long time to write. Please can't you put it back. Thank You Though we me not share all the same taste, thanks for being active in cleaning up this wiki. I know it can be difficult, especially with your tendency to be a little more harsh than other. Even so, I just want to say you thanks for you efforts. It is very much appreciated. DuncanAernisMaleron (talk) 02:57, January 30, 2014 (UTC) On "Butterfly" My bad, I was supposed to make a slight edit in my blog and update the wiki article accordingly. Just noticed that the blog post didn't get the edit. By the way, how do I tag it as OC? Mecanai Vesper (talk) 13:01, January 30, 2014 (UTC) hi I'm sorry I didn't know I posted the story 3 times I just thought it didnt post. im working on proof reading it. Garrett.santo (talk) 13:10, January 31, 2014 (UTC) thank you so much!! Happy early Valentine's Day!! Darkness1442 (talk) 18:43, February 1, 2014 (UTC) I'm Sorry Umm... So my pasta got deleted, but it's completely my fault, I had no idea how to postpone it or save it until later, since I couldn't just finish it. So, yeah, I guess thanks for that, but then how do I save a pasta for latter? I'm new... Hi I just posted my first story Always Read the Fineprint I hope it reads well it's not the scariest story but its based on a dream I had which scared the crap out of me. Also how long should an average story be? Anyway thanks for the welcome message and hope to post some more in time Hey, how long am I banned from the chat for? The scariest monsters don't hide under your bed, they hide in plain sight and are standing right in front of you. (talk) 03:38, February 4, 2014 (UTC)Newwaveknight1 I'm just curious, am I allowed to post research i'm doing for a school project if it's on a deleted creepypasta? Thanks, Rayn. This is a message for "That Guy". Let's groinaworld (talk) 22:26, February 4, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry, but why did you erase Happy Appy? BTW, please don't reply with aggressive swearing to me, please. Could I ask why you deleted my pasata? I understand it was shit and I am new here but if it's because I didn't tag it as OC it becasue I don't really know how. I am going to reupload the story against my better judgement and say that it's OC in the summary section. If you delete it again so be it but if I am going to try and continue thinking of and sharing creeepy pastas I would like to know how I could do it better and keep them from being deleted. Thanks. TheOutsiderRika (talk) 21:31, February 5, 2014 (UTC)TheOutsiderRika Hi, this may sound like an extremely amateur question, but I'm new here, as you can see. I am trying to figure out how to put it on the User Submissions page. I am deeply sorry if I am bothering you, but I really need help. Thanks in advance, Turquoise tears (talk) 22:09, February 5, 2014 (UTC)turquoise_tears you are a cool guy thinks I think it's adorable that you want to call me a loser when all you do is stalk me. I also think it's cute that you think you matter. What I think is the most adorable of all is that I'm talking about an book not an actual book. See the thing is I don't even need to prove a damn thing to a pencil dicked faggot like you. It's really sad that those who can't write tear down others. All I'm saying is that what you pointed out is fan fiction and easy ways to make money easy ways I found before I got what I was searching for. I'm sorry that you still think I'm a shitty author but the more shit bag of a person is the one who needs to go out of their way to prove how lame the other person is. I seriously hope that you grow up child because someone is bound to strangle you the way you behave. Keep scapegoating me, keep lying, keep stalking me around if it makes your dick hard but you don't know my pen name, you don't know what I write, you don't know where I was published and I guess you are doomed to wonder who I really am. If it helps you to think that I'm so lame you go ahead and keep thinking that. I'm going to sit here and laugh while you tell yourself I think my fan fiction is important. So cute that you think your worthless life actually matters. I can't wait until reality slaps you in the face. Really baby. Take care. Oh and by the way actually none of that stuff shows my real name. Yeah see I didn't actually put my real name anywhere. So you didn't actually find anything about me. Know my real name? Give me a call and we will talk this out. Retard. RegretfullyCrimson (talk) 17:53, February 7, 2014 (UTC)RegretfullyCrimson Crimson, I read about 3 pages of your book on Kindle. I wouldn't have used my own name either. My condolences. Mystreve (talk) 18:11, February 7, 2014 (UTC) (Late) Response to your response I wanted to respond to your response to my comment on "Black Dog & Goat," I'm putting it here since I know you are taking the story down soon. I would have responded earlier if I had seen it but I just barely went back to the page since I first read it so that I could copy it down and show it to a friend (And don't worry, I'm not posting it online anywhere.) when they come visiting soon. Anywho... As I stated in my review of the story I do not really get offended or massively upset over the use of rape in a story unless I feel that the author is glorifying it, using it solely to shock at the expense of actual rape victims, and/or worst of all - sexualizing the act. Rape is truly not sex and most people seem to agree with that, and only people who can actually sexualize rape are people who don't understand the grave and very serious implications of the crime or worse and seemingly more often they sexualize it because they have considered or even committed the crime. I did not get the impression at all from your story that you crossed any of my lines, and you would have known if you did upset me because I am very vocal against using the topic lightly and falling into the criteria mentioned above. I think your inspiration for the story was interesting. It only further proves that when it came to the violent content in the story that you were not only aware of the various actions real world ramifications but you were striking against people who glorify that shit. I'll admit I have a keen interest in serial killers - but not in the sense that I am glorifying them or taking the consequence out of their actions for the sake of some fucked up fantasy. I remember having a similar reaction to the people who worshipped Jeff the Killer and using him as some kind of "hero" and "inspiration" that you did, and I had that reaction many years earlier when I was in high school. I was studying the Ted Bundy case, and there were a trio of kids that noticed my interest, and they started going on and on about how they wish they could see his crimes in person because they imagine it would be cool to see someone rebelling against societal norms. Needless to say, my response was a silent but nonetheless effective "Okay, you people are fucking creeps - Imma go sit over here." Hidinginether (talk) 12:26, February 8, 2014 (UTC) sup im on your celing hello Kayla Nightshade (talk) 01:51, February 9, 2014 (UTC)Kayla Thank You. Thank you. I recently saw your post "How To Keep Your Story From Being Deleted" and honestly, you are the first admin I've found on this site that seems to have any genuine interest in helping those, who have had their Creepypastas removed, improve thier writing. I consider myself to be a slightly-above-mediocre writer, but the first Creepypasta I posted was deleted and I just recall being incredibly angry because I felt it was removed for no other reason than the fact that the admin who read it simply didn't like it. Of course, looking back on it it was terrible, but that immedeate feeling you get when your writing is removed and you kindly ask for an explination and all you get back is "It was poor quality" is a really shitty and hopeless feeling. The idea that your writing was removed, not for gramatical or spelling errors, but because the way you presented your ideas, or your idea in and of itself was displeasing to one individual is hard to take lightly, especailly when you've put an extensive amount of blood, sweat, and time into a piece of writing. It doesnt help then, that your writing has not only been dismissed, but you are left with no other feedback on your piece besides one individual's decision that it is bad. I understand that admins do not have the time to give extensive feedback on every indivual Creepypasta that is posted nor do I think that every deleted post is worth editing. I'm not hear to complain, just to say that I appreciate the fact that you've given those that would really love to have thier writing maintained on this site the guidelines to eventually do so. Favabean (talk) 04:09, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks for responding. I'll post it on a different site, consitering it was taken down already. Cause' I don't wanna get in any trouble. xD Thanks ~Rayn hello just need clarification Hi I just wanted to know what happens with appeals because I submitted an appeal due to lolskeletons deleting my first pasta and I havn't recieved feedback from him nor has my appeal had any feedback,there have been a lot of new stories being appealed and reviewed but my appeal is still yet to even receive a under review heading. Sorry to bother you I just want this cleared up and the reasons given as to why my pasta was deleted so I can write more stories without making the same mistakes and getting deleted again Thanks --Steve22ss (talk) 13:37, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Mr. Fission. Thank you in regards to your message, I actually do have something you may be able to help me with. I've been wondering about the Holder series, it states that there are 528 objects yet there are about 220 articles on the objects. Were they deleted or is it still ongoing? Or perhaps they are incomplete? Either way, I'd appreciate the information, thank you for your time. TragedyFalls TragedyFalls (talk) 20:22, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Hello there Hi, Im fairly new to using Wikia and I'm not sure if I'm even doing it right to be honest. I was wondering if I maybe was doing something wrong? And also if that message you send was automatic or actually sent by you. Please reply, If you don't thats alright I understand, Thank you for reading.Bunniesovercats (talk) 14:55, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Clearer question. I was wondering if my posting was good enough or not, Cause I noticed a lot of people's pasta's usually end up in the crappasta wikia or deleted, and I wanted to know if thats where mine was heading. I'm sorry if I might be bothering you by the way.Bunniesovercats (talk) 15:03, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much! I'm getting on re-writing it right now! :) Bunniesovercats (talk) 22:39, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi um i recently posted a new pasta and i thought i followed all the rules correctly but it still got deleted... Can you help me figure out which rule i broke? That was my first pasta so i pretty sure i missed one but i'm not sure which one... Please help me. Thanks (BlackWingsBlackHeart101 (talk) 18:18, February 17, 2014 (UTC))